Training: Yoshio vs Teru Nara
Yoshio walks onto the training grounds in the Leaf to train with his Wood Release to better improve it for later on missions. He starts off with stretching so he wont strain during his training. Teru Nara enters the training ground in the Leaf to train with Yoshio with his Fire Release to get stronger and better for missions coming up. He already stretched but he does it again anyway. "So Teru, are you ready to train." Yoshio says as he stops his stretching. "Now when training with me, be prepared to try and kill me, or you will never win against me." Yoshio then gets into his fighting stance "Ok let's it to training I'm going to put you in you're place" Teru says " I'll be the best Shinobi in the whole leaf village" Yells teru in his fight stands "Hm such kiddish dreams, that will be a long way from now Teru." Then Yoshio uses Water Release: Water Encampment Wall and the wave of water comes racing towards Teru. "What the what is that?" Ask teru and he then uses Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique "Are you dumb, water beats fire always," Yoshio screams as the water simply puts out the flames and comes rushing it to Teru about to hit him. Teru gets hit by the wave and he gets back up "You're a monster" Teru says and then uses Shadow Imitation Technique Yoshio then moves back from the shadows and while he does that her weaves the hand signs required for the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique. As he weaves the last hand sign for it, the large dragon takes form from the water Yoshio created earlier. Yoshio then jumps the dodge the shadow and while gliding he makes the dragon charge at Teru. Teru dodges the water dragon and does the water style hand signs required for the Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field "Take this" Teru yells Yoshio moves around the syrup and charges Teru to fight him with taijutsu, he then throws shuriken at Teru to try and throw him off. Teru blocks the shuriken and throw one back "Nice try but you have to try harder" says Teru Yoshio ducks and uses the leverage from his duck to spring up and do a spinning back heel kick to Teru's face. The hit would send Teru flying. Teru stops and does a backfilp "Ok now i'm mad" Teru says then uses Fire_Release:_Dragon_Flame_Release_Song_Technique "You will be sorry" Yells Teru As he lands back on his feet, Yoshio sees the fire dragons coming towards him, so he uses Wood Release to spring back several feet to dodge the fire dragons. He then uses Wood Release: Chupacabra, 5 wooden dog looking things then run towards Teru. Teru charges at them and attack then uses Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon The as the earth dragon comes in, a large wooden pillar comes in and knocks the dragon away, then another Yoshio comes out of the pillar and him and the dogs charge Teru. Teru uses Shadow Clone Technique and and makes 20 clones and we all charge at you can and 10 clones fight you're clone and the other 10 is with me and I punches you in the face and kicks you "Take this" Yells Teru The dogs bite down on some of the clones sucking their chakra and making them disperse, then Yoshio uses Wood Release: Cutting Technique and wooden spikes impales the clones. "No my clones" Teru says to himself Teru uses Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Yoshio uses Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall and blocks the shuriken, then he uses Wood Release: Great Forest Technique to try and grab Teru. Teru moves out the way "He almost got me" Teru says to himself and then uses http://narutofanon-central.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Sewing_Technique When he moves out the way, the wood comes back around and morphs into a fist and is about to hit Teru in the back. Then also the dogs come from each side to keep Teru from escaping the blow from the back. Teru clone is with the dog and I use http://narutofanon-central.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Imitation_Technique "Ok, i'm going to end this." Then the real Yoshio comes up behind Teru and uses Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique and traps Teru. "I don't think you can get out. "you're right you win" Teru says Category:Training RP